1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in guards or guide members to be used with trailer hitch ball connectors on the rear of motor vehicles to prevent damage to the rear of the vehicle or the bumper during assembly of the trailer hitch connection.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles which are used to pull trailers are often equipped with a permanent trailer hitch supported on the rear bumper or on a draft bar supported on the rear bumper or on the frame of the vehicle. The trailer hitch comprises a trailer hitch ball connector member supported on the bumper or on the draft bar which is mounted in an upright position to be received in a downwardly opening cooperating trailer hitch member. The trailer hitch member may be a tongue member or other structure extending from the trailer and having an opening to receive a ball member and to be locked thereon.
During periods when there is no trailer connected to the draft vehicle, the trailer hitch ball connector member is normally left mounted on the vehicle and may interfere with normal bumper contact between the draft vehicle and another vehicle approaching from or parked to the rear thereof. When two such vehicles make contact, the trailer hitch ball may lock under the bumper of the vehicle located behind and cause damage. Another problem which is even more substantial, is the problem of damage to the bumper or rear end of the draft vehicle during assembly of the trailer hitch connection. When the trailer is moved into engagement with the ball connector, an incomplete connection often occurs and, in fact, the trailer hitch member often will engage the bumper or the rear end of the vehicle to one side or the other of the trailer hitch ball connector member. This may occur whether the trailer is being moved to engage the ball connector member or the vehicle is being moved to engage the ball connector member with the trailer hitch member. As a result of both of these problems, there has been need for a suitable trailer hitch ball guard and guide member.
Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,664 discloses a guard member for trailer hitches which provides some protection against collision of a vehicle from behind with the trailer hitch ball connector. The guard, however, does not provide for guiding the separate members of the trailer hitch during connection thereof.
Manting U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,797 discloses another type of trailer hitch ball guard which provides protection against rear end collision but does not provide the desired protection and guiding function during assembly of the trailer hitch connection.
Lusigman U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,958 discloses a trailer hitch locking mechanism. The mechanism disclosed functions well as a lock but does not provide either the desired guard or guiding functions.
Allen U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,171 discloses another trailer hitch locking device. This device, however, does not provide the desired guarding and guiding functions during assembly of the hitch.
Pfeiffer U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,285, Wade U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,422, and Patterson U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,302 disclose guide members for assembly of pin-type connectors for connecting tractors to vehicles to be towed. These guide mechanisms are relatively complicated to manufacture and the design features disclosed are not applicable to a trailer hitch on an ordinary motor vehicle.